xA New Start x
by xjustxbeingxmex
Summary: The gang are back from the universities and ready to start life in the real world. But whats wrong with Troy's lil sister. What happened to her? Can the troy and the gang help her get through these diffcult times that lie ahead for her.Chapter 1 is up!
1. Info on characters

Hey Every1

thanxs for all those who got back to me wid ideas! i have an idea of a story.

**Summary** : Troy and Gabriella are back and have graduated from UNI and now have travelled back to Albuquerque to start their new lives with each other with But nothing ever goes smoothly!!!!! Includes the bolton family.

**The main people are:** Emilee Bolton, Troyella

**With Minor:** chaylor, zekepay

Here is some details about the Characters:

**Troy Bolton** is 21, he was born on the 2nd November. He's a trained accountant \ but owns are restaurant/ bar with Chad. He is in a long term relationship with his girl firend Gabriella Montez of 3 years. He still plays basket ball with the guys but as a hobby. He has 1 older brother called Aaron who is 25. Aaron is married to his wife Erin and have a 2 year old son called Alfie. Also he has a younger sister called Emiliee who is 17 years and attends eat high. ( she will be in it quite a bit). His best friend is Chad.

**Gabriella Montez** is 20 nearly 21. She is the baby of the gang. Born on the 6th July. The gang are like her family, due so the \par death of her mother a year a go, as for her day he hasnt been on the seen since she was 11. She has no brothers and sisters. Emilee Bolton is looks up to Gabi as an older sister. she has been dating Troy for 3 years.her best friend is Taylor. She is a trainned Physiotherpist

**Emilee Bolton** is 17 year teenager girl ( say no more). She is big into Basketball like her father and brothers. She is one of the most \par popular girls in East high, which attract un wanted attention from certain people and certain boys. She is the youngest of the\par bolton family and her family are quite protective of her. She has many ups and downs during this story!. She is extremely close to the \par gang ( chad, sharpay, taylor, zeke, gabi). She has 2 brothers Troy, 21 and Aaron, 25.

**Chad Danforth** is a crazy lunk head basket ball boy as taylor would say. He is 21 and was born on 21st of February ( corbin bleu bday hehe)He has just gto married to Taylor, 2 months ago. He owns the restaurant bar with his best friend Troy ad works part time as east high gym teacher.

**Taylor Danforth** is 21 years old , and was born on 14th may . She is a trained Doctor. She has married her high school sweet heart.\par She is extremely close to the girls ( Gabi, Sharpay).

**Zeke Baylor** is 21 years old and wa born on 25th January. He is a professional chef. He has a daughter called Brianna with sharpay. Brianna is 2 years old.\par He married sharpay at the age of 19, after Brianna was born.

**Sharpay Baylor** is 20 nearly 21 was born on 5th june. She is married to Zeke and had a daughter at the tender age of 18. She loves to act. And Loves her daughter Brianna. Sharpay changed alot since high school and is no longer an self centred ice queen, however can still be very dramatic.\par She works at East High as a drama teacher.

SO, How does it sound.. Please review this and let me know what you think of the story.

I try and update every other day. As im also on fan fiction LOL. The sooner you can review the quicker i can have the very frist chapter up and runnin. I have started it, but i want to kno you views on the story.

Thanxs You

xjustxbeingxmex ( Sacha )

PS it would mean so much to me if you reviewed and i will write up 2 every1 who reviews thanxs u


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY!! the frist chapter is up. Please read and review Thank Yo**

**1****st**** June 07 - 7.30am **

**Emilee Bolton POV **

I cant believe the day has finally came, where my brother, Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella has came back fro m UNI. Its been so lonely without Troy in the house, as it has only been Dad, Mum and I. I cant wait until the old east high gang are back. My life is finally getting back to normal!

Ive had so much happen during the last 2 years since Troy hasn't been here. Troy is the brother i look up to. Aaron. Lets just say Aaron and I are not close due to particular reasons.

I go to East High, there I'm known as Troy Bolton's little sis or the Coach's daughter or even the hottest girl in school. When i look in the mirror, i don't see what everyone's sees. i feel ugly and disgusted with myself all because of what

happened that one night. i haven't told anyone what happened I've bottled it up it side. I have had no one to turn to, not even my friends, well i wouldn't call them my friends but there just there to hang out with. it hurts so much, i cry myself to sleep every night since that event. Why did have to be me ?? i ask myself that every day.

"Emiliee, can you come down stairs dear " my mum (Addison). i quickly wiped away the tears which were surfacing in my eyes, and walked down the stairs. In the living room sat my parents. I knew by the expressions on their faces that it was something important.

Dad (Jack) looked at me with this exquisite expression on his face. " Are you okay Em, it look like you have been crying?" Damn I knew i need to look in the mirror before I came down!

I quickly recomposed myself before i answered, " Ye I okay dad, nothing to worry about. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Well as you know Troy is coming home today, well as a welcome home everyone is coming here in the afternoon to celebrate" my mother told me.

" Does that include Aaron?" I asked afraid of what the answer will be.

" Of course it does, everyone's family will be here, why not Aaron?" I bit my lip tempting myself not to answer her.

Instead My dad answered " Listen Emilee, I know you an Aaron don't get long, I don't know why, but please for one day, no arguments."

" Yes daddy" I'm a real daddy's girl.

" thank you , now you can go" my dada replied. I turned around and began to climb the stairs when I heard my parents talking. I know its rude to listen up still.

" what do you think is wrong with her, she been like this fro ages Jack, im really worried. At night sometimes I hear her cry. Jack what are we gonna do, something wrong with out baby girl Jack, im really worried" By the end my mum was in tears, I felt heart broken about not talking to my mum about this, as I tell her everything, but I just can't yet.

" I don't know Addison, maybe when troy, gabi and the gang some back to night she will open up to them. But I really don't know, we will speak to troy and the gang when they are settled in. Maybe Gabriella can speak to her she like a sister to Em" Jack replied trying to calm Addison down,

" Maybe she will, but im still scared Jack, I hate it when one of my baby's are hurting." then there was a sudden pause. " You don't think It's so to do with Aaron do you?"

I don't know, maybe it is but its not, we are gonna have to wait until she's ready to speak."

At this point I had enough, I had these big crocodile tears streaming down my face. I felt so guilt in putting my parents through so much pain. I raced upstairs into my room, and when into the ensuite bathroom, I splashed cold water n my face and stared into the mirror. I have to talk to some one before I burst. I'll talk to the girls tomorrow after Aaron's gone. I hope Aaron will be able to keep quiet for tonight or at least to ill figure out what ill gonna do.

**AN: Well here's the first chapter. How was it ??? Please Review let me know what you think! quicker yu review the faster chapacter 2 is up. ive already started witing it so it the next few days!!!**


	3. AN Sorry Plz read IMPORTANT details

**A/n: SORRY **

Hey Guyz ...

I'm **sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY**, i haven't update since like November

but Skool has been so hectic and I've had hardly no time to anything. I've ben so Stressed about my exams then i had my mocks and now my Actual GCSE, which started early dis year! I'm coming to the end of my GCSE nowonly one to go 2morro.

Den **SUMMER HOLIDAYS** !! Woooooo

So ye den ill update frequently... Just bare with me.. the second chapter is done and will be put up ASAP!!

But Thanxs again and **I'M SORRY!!**

Luv xjustxbeingxmex aka Sacha x x x x

P.S IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR WANT TO CO-WRITE A STORY WITH ME ABOUT ANYTHING MESSAGE ( i check my emails everyday) I'll email you back with detail or ideas Thanxs x x x x


End file.
